Mission Gone Wrong
by Matt the vast
Summary: This is a story about how Astrid receives a letter supposedly from her father who has been missing since she was 4. Now that she has dragon, she goes on a secret mission without telling hiccup and the gang, will she find him or with it be a trap?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about how Astrid receives a letter supposedly from her father who has been missing since she was 4. Now that she has dragon, she goes on a secret mission without telling hiccup and the gang, will she find him or with it be a trap?**

Chapter one: The anniversary

It has been a year since berk had ended the war with dragons; Hiccup being the hero by saving berk from the green death, he commenced the dragon academy from the help from fishlegs and Astrid. One morning the gang was at the academy waiting for hiccup to commence class, they looked over and saw Astrid sitting the corner with her dragon and her knees hiding her face. When she was 4 years old her father went missing from his fishing trip and never peregrinated home. While they verbalize snotlout makes an astute remark "why is it every year she as act like this? Why can't she understand that her father isn't coming back?" A sobbing Astrid hoisted her head, her face was red she got up grabbed her battle ax and charged towards snotlout.

"AAUGH!" she yield

She threw her battle ax at snotlout but was deflected by hookfang, she was ready to tackle him to the ground when fishlegs, ruff, and tuff restrained her " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" She verbalized endeavoring to get pass them " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE WITH OUT A FATHER!". She determinately broke free and started chasing snotlout. Just as she was about to tackle him they heard a loud roar from the skies. Toothless flew into the academy landing in between Astrid and Snotlout spreading his wings to block Astrid, "Hey Hiccup why don't you…" but before Snotlout could finishes toothless kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the academy, hiccup picked Astrid up "CLASS IS OVER" with that he flew out of the academy with Astrid heading towards the Cove. When they arrived to the cove Astrid jumped off, covered her face with her hands and was crying.

"Do you want to explain?" Hiccup asked

"Do you know what day it is Hiccup?" she verbally expressed crying

Looking confessed he determinately realized that it was the anniversary of her father missing from sea, "oh Astrid I'm so sorry" he opened his arms she ran to hiccup. "I miss him so much!" she said, hiccup as never seen Astrid this sad before, the toughest female Viking in 300 years breaks down into tears. Toothless lays down and the two sits, hiccup hoists her face looks at her icy blue eyes and gives her an kiss on the lips "I know you miss him, I'm sure he is still alive, and I hope the gods will help him find a way home, because I know he would be proud of you". She looked up at hiccup's green eyes she giggled and held him for the rest of the day watching the sunset, she looked at him "I love you hiccup" "I love you too Astrid". After a long day the two decided to go home for the night as hiccup drop Astrid off at her house when snotlout came by "looks like someone finally cooled off!" before he smiled he was greeted with a punch in the face "THAT WAS FOR PISSING ME OFF" hiccup grabbed her arm "ASTRID!" then she turned to hiccup with a smile, pulled onto his tunic and kissed him "that was for everything else"

Hiccup and Astrid went into her house, when they walked in she saw Gobber holding his head, and Stoick holding her mother up as she was crying "what's going on?" Astrid looked over to the table to find an envelope, when she went to pick it up and read it, her eyes widened mouth dropped eyes tears up and ran to hiccup holding him close. When the paper landed on the table he looked over her shoulder, saw it was a letter from her father! What did the letter verbally expresses, what Astrid will do, only time will tell see you in the next Chapter!

A/n This is my first Story I don't own anything with HTTYD Please Review and Comment and let me know see you in a few days


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

**A/N Hey guys I'm back here for another chapter of mission gone wrong. In the first chapter it was the ****anniversary**** of Astrid's father going missing from his fishing hunt. After ten years, Astrid and her mother received a letter that could be from her father alive and well. What will she decided to do? Let's find out and enjoy the chapter! Oh I don't own HTTYD or own the Names**

Chapter 2: The Letter and the decision

Astrid's POV

When I woke up I looked around saw hiccup lying next to me, as I laid there I thought to myself, _was it all a dream, was my mind just playing me?_ I decided to get up letting hiccup sleep more; I walked down stairs to see nobody there. As I looked around I remembered standing at the door with hiccup Gobber was sitting in the chair by the table hiccup's dad holding my mother from falling and crying. I looked around and saw the piece of paper lying on the floor of the kitchen table, I pick it up but before I could read it hiccup came down. "How you feeling?" he asked I looked at him with confused look "was it all real, is my dad really alive?" as I looked down at the letter I felt my head move up to see hiccup's beautiful green eyes.

With a smile "If your father is alive we will find him, and bring him home, I'm heading over to the hall to find out what their planning to do". He pulled me close to him and felt his warm soft lips touch mine, when we broke the kiss; he headed towards the great hall. I needed to clear my head so I grabbed the letter jump onto stormfly, "you ready girl?" Stormfly let out a small roar and we took off. When we landed near the beach I dismounted from Stormfly she lay behind me so I could sit up, I pulled out the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Astrid and Molly_

_This is your father Achelous if you're reading this letter it signifies I didn't make it back to Berk, and they called off the search. I'm sorry I had to make you suffer, we were done fishing and began our trip back to Berk, as the days went by I couldn't stop thinking about you two and couldn't wait to be with you. Until one night our ship was caught in a bad storm that caused us off course and flipped the boat over, we lost everything and I was the only survivor and swim to an island. When I came too I look around the island there was no one around, nothing but tress, at night when I lay to sleep I looked for the most brightest star, I tell the gods to look down on you two. As I write this letter to you I hope it gets to you. Molly I love you so much take good care of Astrid for me, make her strong tell her I love her and that her father was strong and brave. Astrid my little Angle, I want you to be the most vigorous Viking in the village and protect the people you love and respect them. Don't attempt to find me, it only cause more pain and sorrow, I will do everything in power to come home to you, if I don't and fail I love you both and will be watching you from the stars_

_ Yours truly your father _

I drop the letter to the ground and cover my head into my knees as commenced to cry, Stormfly knew what was wrong she got up to face me, she lay her head on lap and closed her eyes and made a purring sound as I rubbed her head. Then I gave her a kiss on her nasal discerner "I love you Stormfly" I giggled "and hiccup, and I will always protect you, no matter what the dangers lead". With that I got up mounted Stormfly, but before I took off I looked the letter again it was like he wanted me to find him, the brightest star, trees, beach? It didn't make sense. Then I flew off towards the great hall for some good news I hope.

**Back at the Great hall Hiccup, Stoick, Molly, and Gobber**

Hiccup, his father, molly and Gobber were sitting at the table going over what could be a search and rescue operation. Molly still sobbing from last night "Stoick there has to be something you can do right"

Stoick with his hand on his head looking at her "I don't know Molly if Achelous is alive and well, it would take day's maybe months just to find him". Hiccup was walking around thinking, "we could split up, dad you take few islands by sea and me and the riders will take the other half, and fishlegs can make us maps of all the islands!" Stoick looked at his son "hiccup you're not yare to go on a rescue mission, plus if we do this I require you to stay and take care of berk while I'm gone".

The door swung opened and Astrid walked in weak and tired, hiccup ran to her "are you ok" he asked her looking scared "Of course I just need time to think and I'm hungry. He helped her to the table and started to eat her food; the parents went to Stoick's cambers and closed the door. After she ate hiccup and Astrid went the place where Gobber always told stories both he lay down on the bench, she followed and both slept for hours. Hiccup and Astrid was fast asleep when the gang came by and woke them up "wake up love birds" Snotlout yelled. Astrid looks up at Snotlout and punches him in the stomach and went back to holding her boyfriend. Hiccup smiled he was wake but he let his girlfriend sleep some more, that's when his dad came up with Molly and Gobber.

"HICCUP AND ASTRID" They both sat up and looked at the chief "I'm sorry but we have to decide that we wouldn't be able to start the search for a month, or until we have ideal exactly where Achelous is" Astrid didn't like this one bit, she jump off hiccup called for Stormfly "WAHOOOO". Stormfly went into the air flying towards Astrid

"ASTRID WAIT" Hiccup yelled but she jump off the platform and landed on her dragon. She turned around "If you wait a month my father will be dead, he's out there" with that she stormed away with expeditious speed. It didn't take for hiccup "WAHOOOO" and toothless shot up the stair he jump on "I'll go talk to her, till then find a more preponderant solution for her". With that he shot into the skies trying to catch up to her. Hiccup finally caught up with her "Astrid"

"GO AWAY" She yelled as Stormfly shot flames at hiccup

"ASTRID STOP THIS NOW" as he dodge one of the her burst it nicks his shoulder "AAAHAHAH" he yelled

She wasn't going to stop, so he flew in front of her, turned around holding his hurt Shoulder, the hiccup she love showing his anger. "YOU NEED TO FUCKEN STOP NOW" he yelled at her. Astrid stop dead in her track, she saw hiccup bleeding, she has never seen him this mad "COVE NOW" he flipped his device and shot down to the cove and she followed him. They landed, dismounted their dragons Astrid went over to avail hiccup but he waved her off

"I'm so sorry please don't be mad, ok I just miss him" she cried

Hiccup was still holding his injured shoulder "I know it's hard we'll find him I promise," he walked over and gave her a hug. She broke off the hug and started to bandage his shoulder, she took off his tunic, to her surprise hiccup really was working out. He once was skinny and thin, now he had some hard core abs more immensely colossal biceps. She lost her train of thought when hiccup hoisted her head

"Eyes up here!" she giggled and culminated patching him up.

As the sun commenced to go down both were holding each other exchanging kisses, when it was time to go home they flew to hiccup's house they both walked in hiccup's dad wasn't home.

"I was wondering if I can stay for the night, I don't want to be alone" she said quietly

"Nothing else makes me happy but you" he grabbed her by the hand went to his room, got into his bed and both cuddle "I love you Astrid" he whispered in her ear "I love you too Hiccup" they closed their eyes and kissed very passionately. As hiccup fell asleep Astrid looked up at the skies, in her mind _"I'm sorry hiccup, for everything but looks likes I have to do this on my own for your safety,"_ she kissed him on the head then looked at the stars again _"I'm going to find you dad and I'm bringing you home!"_

With that she climbed out of bed and headed towards her house, packing up her stuff and getting Stormfly ready when Fishlegs came by "Hey Astrid where you going" she stop grabbed him covered his month "I'm going to find my father, don't you dare tell the others including hiccup" with that she grabbed the maps from Fishlegs and stormed into the night to find her father!

**Wow what a great Chapter looks like Astrid is going to find her father by herself how far will she go, how far will fishlegs keep the secret from hiccup and the gang? Please review and leave ideals for chapter 3 looking for ideals thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 the secret mission

**Hey guys have been working very hard on this book, who would never think getting all these reviews and everyone really liking the story so far. So here what we know so far, Astrid and her mom receive a letter from her long miss father Achelous. With nobody helping her find him, she takes matter into her hands and leaves berk without telling Hiccup, Stoick and her village. Only one person knows is fishlegs, how long will he keep her secret**

Chapter 3: The secret Mission

Astrid's POV

It was a cold night, as I sat on Stormfly flying over the oceans making to the first island on the map that I took from fishlegs, it was up to me to find my father and bring him home. Do I feel bad leaving berk and not taking hiccup and the gang with me? The answer is yes I felt something needed to be done, and I wasn't getting it. Don't give me wrong if hiccup was here he would know what to do, but I didn't want him to get hurt, or trying to over protect me from the dangers that lie in store for me. Stormfly and I have been flying for hours; the first island is in view "let's go in for the night girl". With that we landed on the beach and headed for cover, "let's get some sleep, because tomorrow we commence the search"

The next morning Astrid aroused with Stormfly, they both got breakfast and commenced the search. After three hours of searching, found nothing, all the caves were empty there was no evidence that her father was there. "Looks like we're back to square one" she sat in the sand started to cry, Stormfly lowered her head making a purring sound. Astrid giggled "Your right we got keep trying, we came this far" she got up and mounted onto her dragon and headed for the next island.

As the day went on, she went to every island, all to come up short. "Dad where are you?" she said looking confuse then she looked over at the letter again examining it closely, her eyes widen. She noticed the symbol on the letter; her face turned red and pointed her Stormfly toward the next Island that sat in outcast waters "You better be ready Alvin! I'm coming for your head!" she rubbed on Stormfly's neck and whispered into her ear "Let's go kick some ass". Stormfly let out a roar and shot towards the island.

**Back on Berk, it has been days since Astrid left the village hiccup and toothless were at the dragon academy with the gang.**

Hiccup was pacing back and forth trying to figure out why Astrid left and not tell anyone, not even him. "Wasn't she with you that night she vanished?" Snotlout querying hiccup, Ruffnut and tuffnut were arguing over who was getting Astrid and Stormfly's items.

"I got her jewelry and clothes" Ruffnut demanded

"I'll take her weapons" Tuffnut said

"NOBODY IS TAKING ANYTHING" Hiccup yelled and the twins dropped everything, he walked over and picked up the picture he drew of them together. He took it out the frame and placed in his book, "does anybody else know why she left?" everybody looked at each other and shook their heads "well she was mad at your father" Ruffnut expounded "maybe she trying to prove something" Tuffnut said. Snotlout chuckled "Maybe she wanted time to think about what kind of man she requires in her life" exhibiting his muscles off. Hiccups face turned red Toothless turned his head towards Snotlout, growled at him and swiped his tail knocking him over and falling into the tub of water. Fishlegs was the last one; he was sitting in the corner with meatlug. Hiccup walked over to him, he knew Fishlegs was hiding something. "Ok Fishlegs what do you know"

"ahahah I don't know what you're talking about hiccup" he started to walk towards the exit. "Toothless stop him" Toothless ran over and pinned him to the wall, everyone followed hiccup fishlegs was ready to faint. Hiccup folded his arms and question fishlegs again "I'm going to ask you again, what are you hiding" fishlegs starting to sweat, toothless retracting his teeth. Then he breaks down "OK SHE TOLD ME NOT TELL ANYONE, NOT EVEN YOU. SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE GET HURT, EVEN YOU SO SHE TOOK THE MAPS AND SOME OF YOUR GADGETS AND I THINK SHE IS HEADING TOWARDS OUTCAST ISLAND, so please tell toothless to retreat".

Toothless back off when he heard Outcast Island, hiccup looked at him "how do you know she heading there?" "I read the letter when everyone went to sleep and saw the symbol" hiccup drop to the ground as if he just got the wind knocked out of him. After he gathered his thoughts he mounted toothless "it's a trap, I'm heading towards the forge grabbing my gear and heading for Outcast Island and bringing her and her father. Everybody got on their dragons "we're going with you" Ruffnut replied "Yea I love a great battle, plus she our friend" Tuffnut said with excitement. Then Snotlout spoke "I want to help too, I hate to see my cousin loss someone special like Astrid". Hiccup gave a big smile and him and the gang rode to the forge grabbed his gear and flew towards Outcast Island "We need to stop at one of the islands to pickup Torch" everyone looked confused then fishlegs questioned hiccup "why do we require him?" "For heavy artillery" hiccup replied. As they flew towards Outcast Island hiccup mumbled "I'm coming Astrid… Alvin you hurt her, you're a dead man!"

**A/N this story is getting intense, what will happen in the next chapter sorry if this one is short. What does Alvin have in store for Astrid, will she finally meet her father, or is a trap? A trap that could cost her and her friends life please review and give me ideals for chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4 Outcast Island part 1

**Hey guys have been working very hard on this book. So here what we know so far, Astrid and Stormfly have entered Outcast Island and are preparing to attack Alvin, and will she find her father there? Hiccup finds out that Astrid is going after Alvin to find her father, and flies towards Outcast Island. Will he reach her in time? Or is it all a trip for Alvin to capture hiccup let's find out. A/N this chapter will have two parts, part one is Astrid's POV, and part two will be Hiccup's POV and the battle begins**

Chapter 4: Outcast Island Part 1

Astrid's POV:

As Stormfly and I were in range of Outcast Island, we saw the beach "Dive girl". Will a small growl, she dove for the beach, I dismounted from her and pointed towards the cave. "I need you to hide if there is any trouble I call you ok"? She asked. Stormfly didn't want me going on without her she lowered her head into my chest and purred "I know girl, I need to stop Alvin and find my father, then you come in and lift us out" she lifted her head, her yellow eyes made eye contact with me, we both lowered our heads I kissed her nose, she headed for the cave. I started to the cliff I knew it was going to be a long climb, I put Hiccup's pouch bag on my back began my climb. After few minutes in the climb I was about half way up, when I looked down, I could see the ocean "Odin help me" I grabbed hold of the rock took a deep breath and made my way up the cliff. When I made it to the top, I popped my head saw two guards, I moved quietly then. WACK head butted the two and dragged their bodies to a hidden cave. I grabbed their weapons and placed my bow and arrows on my back, I left pouch in some bushes closer to the cliff, then I took out my dagger and placed it in my left boot. As I came close to Alvin's lair, some of the guards were talking "Hey do you think this plan will work" one guard asked the other "of course his plan will work, he needs the Dragon Conqueror alive, plus we have some insurance if he doesn't compile" I saw them walk over to the cell and I could see the man lying on the cot, was it really him? Was it really my father?

I had to make my move and free my father, but before I could get to him I heard a voice "Ah Good evening Achelous" I jumped to another stone to see his face, Alvin the treacherous, ever since Stoick banished him to outcast island, all he wanted to do was seek ravage. I could see my father stand up and stared at Alvin "YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER" "oh aren't we a little feisty" Alvin say's with an evil grin "do you think you can keep me here forever!?" Achelous screamed, Alvin grabbed a stick hitting my father in the chest " you're the reason your still alive once I have master hiccup, who I will assume he will bring your lovely daughter, the other riders and their dragons, you can leave peacefully" with that hitting him on his head I saw my father fall unconscious. Alvin started to walk away then turned to his men "if any of you spot the riders and master hiccup, come get me". It was time to attack, I bowed my head and whispered to myself "I'm a Viking….I'M a Viking" when I went to lift my head one of the guards spotted me and grabbed me by the neck and threw me towards the center of the arena "look what I found boss" I stood up and saw Alvin looking at me with his evil stare, made me want to run up and punch him in the face or maybe kill him. "Well…Well…Well, if it isn't little miss Astrid herself, I'm assuming Hiccup and his friends are with you" he smirked "I came alone, hiccup is home safe from you" I said. "Release my father Now" I screamed, Alvin was walking towards me, I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow pointing at him "go ahead make one more step and it's an arrow in your heart" he stopped Achelous stood up to see his daughter "Everyone drop your weapons Now" I watched everybody drop their weapons

"Do you think you're going to get away with this?" he questioned Astrid

I kept my eyes on Alvin when I heard my father yelled "ASTRID LOOK OUT" it was too late an arrow shot into my shoulder "AHAHAH" I screamed, I fell to my knees holding my shoulder, I looked up and saw Alvin's men running towards me. I snapped the arrow in half stood up and stabbed one of them in the legs; the others had their weapons drawn. I grabbed my battle ax, started swing at them I could hear Alvin yelling "will someone please grab her". I started feeling weak from my wound the pain in my arm made me drop my battle ax, I looked over to see my father I reached out for him

"GET OUT HERE, SAVE YOURSELF,PLEASE ILL BE FINE NOW GO" he yelled

I started to run towards the cliff; Alvin's men were right on my tail. I was so weak I felt my body giving up "I have to keep going" I said. I made it to the cliff grabbed the pouch from the bush, when I turned around Alvin and his men surrounded me "you have nowhere to go Astrid, nobody to save you, and you'll be dead before you know it" I looked over the cliff and saw Stormfly. Then one of his men charged at me, I jumped off the cliff, with a loud call "WAHOOOO" she shot into the air just as I made contact on her back _SNAP _my body landed on her back breaking my arm. She started to fly away when all of a sudden _WACK_, a huge boulder struck Stormfly's tail causing her to spin out of control. She went into a dive, I held on tight; when I looked up we were heading for a forest. We hit the ground hard pouncing up and landing hard, I rolled off Stormfly looked up at the sun then looked around, and there was a cave to my right and water to my left which didn't have any fish. We landed on an island that I checked before, I got up and made my way to the cave, Stormfly was able to walk with me, she had a broken wing, I had a broken arm and a wound to the shoulder "Oh hiccup I'm so sorry, I have failed you" as I closed my eyes

Hours goes by I wake up with my bow and arrow in hand, I looked around "WHO'S THERE" I yelled. But it was only my imagination; it's been hours since we crashed on the island, we haven't eaten for days, I got the bleeding to stop, I had to make a self made cast for my arm, I looked over to Stormfly "I guess this it for the both us, I never will be able to tell hiccup that I love him, I failed my friends, my mom, my dad, and now you". I grabbed the dagger from my boot pointed it to my chest "this is goodbye". I closed my eyes ready to force the dagger into my chest I heard "ROARRRRR" I looked up and saw Hiccup flying over us with the gang and their dragons, I dropped the dagger picked up my bow shot an arrow into air but they were too far, I was too weak, but I had to try I took a big deep breath, closed my eyes "WAHOOOOO" with the last ounce of air I had, I collapse near Stormfly. I lifted my head, opened my eyes to burliness and saw a black tall creature landed next to me and a tall skinny boy "ASTRID" as I closed my eyes and blacked out.

**Wow what a long Chapter but I loved it tell me what you think and get ready for part two, what does hiccup POV have in store for us how will he react to Astrid's Injuries, only time will tell see you next time and don't for get to leave reviews and ideals **


	5. Chapter 5 Outcast Island part 2

**Hey guys here is Part two, it will start out with hiccup POV which will be short leading to the other island Astrid crashed on then he explains his plan to the gang to rescue Astrid's father from Alvin enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Outcast Island part two

Hiccup's POV

We have been flying for hours, but nothing was going to stop me from reaching Astrid. I know she may be the strongest Viking girl at Berk, but I loved her, and I would do anything to protect her. Toothless looked up at me, and made a small growl, he was tired and hungry I looked back, Snotlout half asleep on hookfang, the twins were acting funny and fishlegs writing something in his book. We made it to first island.

"ok guys were going to rest here, and then find Torch"

I replied Snotlout woke up from hookfang's dive to the beach "AHAHA"

"finally, let's go girl" Fishlegs pointed to meatlug.

I was the first to land and dismounted then Snotlout, then fishlegs, and finally the twins "oh man my ass fell asleep" tuffnut replied, his sister came up behind him and _WACK_ kicked him in the ass

"is it wake now"? Ruffnut laughed.

I started to make my way into the forest to find torch when I felt a nudge from behind, toothless didn't like it when I wonder off "hey hiccup where are you going"? fishlegs asked. I looked at him "I'm going to find torch, I need you to rest, when I get back we'll go over the plan". I started into the woods toothless was walking beside me; I pulled out my book and saw the photo of me and Astrid. I stop dead in my tracks I lowered my head and fell to my knees, I felt like crying. I looked up to see toothless eyes lock with mine; he lowered his head to mine and made a purr sound.

"I know buddy I miss her too" but then I heard this loud roar from the south I looked up and saw a huge Typhoomerang land right in front of me and toothless. It let out a loud roar "ROAR" I stuck my hand out closed my eyes and waited for the bond. I felt the presence of his nose; I opened my eyes and saw him back away. "Torch it's me buddy...Hiccup", he looked at me for a sec then "roar" he yelped. We made our way to the beach and everyone was ready for Outcast Island, "here is the plan" I began to explain

"torch is our heavy armory, he'll fly in to create a diversion, from there ruff tuff you find Astrid's father fish and Snotlout you guy's find Astrid, as for me I going after Alvin" we took off and flew towards Outcast Island.

It was an hour since we left the island tuff looked over to me "what will your father do when he finds out we're missing?" he said "Properly clean the stalls for weeks" fish replied "I'll properly get a month's of cleaning" ruff said looking depress "don't you love cleaning?" tuff laughed, and with that she punches him in the face. Then I looked at toothless, his ear popped up "ROARRR" and started to look around, "what's wrong boy?" then out of nowhere toothless heard "WAHOOOOO" he went into a dive holding on to him everyone followed when we landed I looked up and saw everyone gasp. I looked over to see the blonde hair girl badly hurt lying next to her deadly nadder, I jumped off toothless and ran to her "ASTRID" I held her in my arms. She opened her eyes, she put her hands on my tearful eyes, and "its ok Hiccup" she whispered "I found my father" with that she closed her eyes and went unconscious.

**The Authors POV**

Astrid woke up with a bandage wrapped around her wounded arm she looked over and saw hiccup sitting on a stone "Hiccup" she whispered. He turned his head; his eyes widened and ran over to her hugging, "oh Astrid I'm so happy you're alive I missed you so much". Tears started to run down her cheek, "oh hiccup I'm so sorry I left without you, I didn't want to get hurt or worse get killed, I just needed to find my father and I did he's alive" "I forgive you" with that he leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Snotlout came over to them "ok love birds, let's go before for Alvin's men find us". Astrid weak getting to her feet "we can't leave without my father, he is alive and Alvin has him, it was a trap the whole time.

"My father came ashore on Outcast Island, and Alvin used him at bait to get to hiccup and me"

Astrid went to the ground with a stick "my father is located here in a prison next to Alvin's chambers, which is heavily guarded" she continued on "Alvin has sharp shooter high in upper cliffs somewhere, that's where he shot me in the shoulder, if we take those targets we have a chance" she finished with a smile. Hiccup couldn't be happy at what Astrid found, but he didn't want her risking her life for him "

that's great Astrid, that why we have torch" she looked up and saw torch flying over them ready for the attack "so here is the plan" hiccup explained "Torch will execute the diversion, snotlout and the twins take out the sharp shooter and as for me ill find Astrid's father and stop Alvin". Astrid looked confused and tired "what about me?" she asked "Fishlegs you stay here with Astrid till we get back"

"hiccup….I'm fine I can fight" he looked at her and took her hand

"I'm not going to lose you again!" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Her face went red, waving her arm "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I'M THE TOUGHEST..."

Before she could finish, she drop to her knees, the pain grew to her and she clinched to her shoulder "ok I'll stay here" hiccup walked over to her knelt next to her lifted her head with a soft kiss to her lips "I'll be back with your father I promises".

Hiccup got onto toothless, the twins and snotlout all headed towards Outcast Island, as they drifted out of site Astrid whispered "I love you hiccup, Odin help them" hiccup, snotlout and the twins made it to Outcast Island, they landed on the beach to get ready for the attack, torch was in the sky above the clouds waiting for the signal and hiccup had his sword ready his face was red and mumbled "I coming for you Alvin, you're going to pay for what you did to Astrid"

**A/n the next chapter will have three parts. Part 1: the rescue attempt Part 2 :the battle and the return Astrid's father, and Part 3: Astrid saves Hiccup from Alvin. when you guys read this please review and give me ideas for the battle between Hiccup and Alvin, but here is a spoiler alert at the end of the battle hiccup is on the ground, just when Alvin sway his ax, an arrow strike's his shoulder! Hiccup looks back and saw his injured girlfriend with the bow in her hand and say's "now we're even"**


	6. Chapter 6-The Attack and Rescue

**Ok guys here is Chapter six, sorry it took so long. I've been busy with work, and trying to come up with some ideas for this chapter. Thanks for being patient and here is chapter six that will be two parts, part one will be the attack and rescue. Then part two is where hiccup and Alvin will battle in the main arena.**

Chapter 6/1: The attack and rescue

Hiccup, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout had made their way onto the beach. Hiccup was the first one to reach the cliff. He waited for everyone catch up then he got on one knee, grabbed a stick digging into the ground he started to explain the plan.

"Ok we need to move quite and quick, Tuff, Ruff" drawing the cliffs "The Sharp Shooters are located all around the island two on the north side and two on the south side. Have Barf and Belch take out the north, you two take out the south" The twins gave a smirk look before banging their helmets together. Next was Snotlout hiccup handed him a pouch of little gun powder balls with a timer on them.

"Snot, I need you to place these gun powder balls next every catapults, the timers are already set, release the cord and they are armed".

"They're so going to pay for this" Snotlout clapping his hands together, got up and headed for hookfang. Hiccup continued to draw in the dirt "As for me I'll be looking for Astrid's father, when everything is in place I will signal torch to set the main arena a blazed causing everyone to flee to the fires, attack hard, show no mercy" everyone nodded their heads and began their mission.

Tuff, and Ruff pointed at barf and belch to head for north and flew into the sky, then they headed for the south. Snotlout headed east for the first target, and as for hiccup he grabbed his crossbow looking at toothless "ok buddy I need you to head for the prison guards… go" toothless let out a small growl and took off for the prison. Hiccup tied a rope to his crossbow pointed it into the air and fired it "WOAAASH" it wrapped around a rock; he attached a device to the rope, with a push of the trigger he shot up the cliff. When he reached the top he ran towards the prisons, hiding behind the rock he looked and saw toothless waiting for him. He looked around and saw the sharp shooters like Astrid explained, as he watch he looked over at the north saw barf and belch grabbed the shooters and flew them over the cliffs hitting the waters, then looked over the south and saw Tuff, and Ruff take out the shooters near the south.

Hiccup finally made his way to the jail cells, before he walked in he looked around Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout gave a thumbs up. Hiccup saw torch flying around the island he grabbed his bow and arrow, light with a flame pointed it into the air and released it "WOAASH". The arrow was so light it shot into the air; he waited for a second then… "ROAAARRRR" torch shot out the sky heading towards the main arena, letting out a huge fire ball that caused a big explosion. Alvin and his men ran toward the arena, Alvin pointed to his men.

"READY THE CATAPULTS" Alvin Yelled

As the men ran for the catapults, there was a loud explosion "BOOOOOOM" all the catapults that snotlout planted the bombs went off all at once. Alvin's men were outnumbered and decided to run, tuff, ruff and snotlout got onto their dragons and help torch.

"GO AHEAD AND RUN" Tuff yelled

"LET'S BLOW SOMETHING UP" Ruff yelled back.

Hiccup made his way into the jail cells, when he got there he saw a man laying in the cot with his back towards hiccup.

"Achelous…?" Hiccup asked Achelous got up and headed towards hiccup

"Master Hiccup what are you doing here, you need to leave now before Alvin sees you!"

Hiccup pointed to toothless "plasma blast" Achelous step back and toothless shot at the cell door breaking it opened, he grabbed Achelous by the hand "my mission to your daughter, was to bring you home safe, I'm taking you home" Hiccup placed Astrid's father onto toothless back. "Take Toothless and the gang back to Berk, their waiting for you at the South end of the island, they will take you to Astrid, then home"

Hiccup grabbed his sword and started to walk towards the main arena, toothless stop and let out a growl

"I know buddy… but I have to end this right here right now!" he patted him on the head "Take care of Astrid for me ok buddy" he looked at Achelous "tell Astrid that I love her and that I'm sorry" toothless let out a small whipping sound and headed for the south end of the island, hiccup wiped his tears, headed for the arena for Alvin "It ends tonight" he mumbled.

At the South end of the island, Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout was waiting for hiccup and Astrid's father, but all they saw was Toothless and Astrid's father. Looking confused Snotlout asked Achelous "where's Hiccup?"

"He went to battle Alvin, we were told to leave him behind" Achelous said lowering his head "he is a true Viking today, oh Odin help him" everyone gasped, they got on their dragons, lowered their heads and took off to island that Astrid was waiting for them.

**Back on the Island Astrid and Fishlegs are sitting while waiting for hiccup and the rest of the gang to return. Here is Astrid's Pov**

Hours had passed as I looked at the dark sky I thought to myself _where are them, they should have been here by now_. I was still in pain, the bleeding in my shoulder stopped, my arm was patched up from fishlegs, Stormfly's wing was still broken but she was fast asleep. I looked over saw fishlegs fast asleep with meatlug, as I closed my eyes I felt the tears escape and run down my cheek "oh hiccup I miss you so much" I whispered lowering my head.

"ROARRROR" I looked up and saw a group of dragons heading towards fishlegs and me "Hiccup" I shot up and holding my shoulder "AHAHA" I screamed, the pain was so intense I fell to my knees.

"Astrid" said a man jumping off toothless, I lifted my head, opened my eyes and saw my father standing in front of me "DADDY…IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU" I hugged him till I heard "ah…Astrid…can't breathe" I let go of him and started crying my eyes out.

I looked into his eyes for a minute then looked around saw tuff, ruff and snotlout. "Oh thank you all for saving my father" and giving them a hug. Then I looked at fishlegs, who was looking afraid "But where's Hiccup" fishlegs Asked. I looked back to everyone including my father, they lowered their heads, I looked over to toothless who curled up near the fire whining.

"Um… Astrid" Ruff looking upset "um Astrid, hiccup went to face Alvin alone, and told us to head back to Berk without him". I felt something struck me so hard that I fell to my knees I covered my face into my eyes "HICCUP… NOO" I felt myself being lifted, I looked up and saw my father, he pulled me in tight, and I hugged him with all my might.

"Hiccup was the strongest Viking I have ever met, his stories with be remembered for generations to come" Achelous explained. I broke from my father I walked over, grabbed my bow and arrow "Toothless" he stood up and I mounted him he looked at me _"what are you doing Astrid, my master said to go home"_ he thought I rubbed his chin, looked at my father.

"I'm going to save, him I not leaving him there to sacrifice for me and my friends" I said "but Astrid your injured, you wouldn't be able to save him, it's too dangerous" Fishlegs said frightened as I tug on toothless we lifted off the ground I swung around to face my friends "I love hiccup horrendous haddock III" changing my tone "I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM BEHIND" I turned my head to hide the tears I looked back to them "head back to Berk,tell mom I love her, and tell Stoick that I will bring Hiccup home I promise" Toothless shot into the sky and headed back to Outcast Island, when I was in range I saw the island fully in gulfed from torch setting it a blazed. When I looked down I saw two Vikings fighting in the center of the arena I whispered "Oh hiccup….Odin help me"

**A/N: WOW OMG, how will part two end please give me reviews of what you think, plus I need more Ideals for the battle here is a spoiler alert again at the end of the battle hiccup is on the ground, just when Alvin sway his ax, a arrow strike's his shoulder! Hiccup looks back and saw his injured girlfriend with the bow in her hand and say's "now we're even" I got one good idea from Crystalflare1234 but I need more please let me know and ill have part 2 up ASAP**


	7. Chapter 6-2:the battle-Achelous returns

**Ok guys here is part two: where we left off hiccup rescued Astrid's father then told the gang to head back to Berk while he stayed on Outcast Island to face Alvin. When Astrid heard about hiccup's plan, she went after him. When the gang returns to Berk, Achelous ask Stoick to send a rescue boat for Hiccup and Astrid, but a bad storm prevents them from leaving Berk.**

Chapter 6/2: The Battle/ the return home

**Hiccup's POV:**

I made my way to the arena; I had my sword in my right hand and shield in my left. I looked around, everything was still burning, the whole island was deserted everyone fled, but I didn't care I was mad. I looked over and saw Alvin standing there with battle ax in his hand.

"Well…well…well if isn't master hiccup, looks like it just us remaining" Alvin looking around "I mean you took out all my men with your stupid trained dragons" we both started walking toward each other. I stopped raised my sword "you're going to pay for what you did to Astrid and her father" I lowered my head and clinched my fist and tighten my grip on my sword. Then I lifted my head up looking at the evil of all Vikings.

"You're done terrorizing my village… kidnapping Achelous and hurting Astrid… It ends tonight, right here, right NOW" I yelled

"When I kill you, I'll take your head to your precious Berk, and your family…then I'll kill them Alvin said smirking an evil grin

I so mad I started to charge towards him, he started to charge towards me raising his battle ax, I raised my sword "AHAHAH" then his ax and my sword struck each other "CLANK…CLANK…CLANK" he tried to throw a punch to my face, I turned my body grabbed his arm flipped over my back, kicked him so hard he flew towards the other side of the arena. I saw him getting up slowing I walked over to him, picked him up.

"Do you think being so tough is going to make you better man for your girlfriend" Alvin looking at me laughing "when my men shoot her…I thought I heard her cry out your scrawny name HICCUP" I head butted him and threw him to the center of the arena, I grabbed my sword I swung my sword towards Alvin "CLANK" he blocked my sword with his ax "SLASH….AHAHA" he got up he punched me in my face I stepped back, I could feel the blood falling from my lip and my arm.

I never felt this mad my whole life, I was just a normal Viking doing stupid things, enjoying life. I had the best girlfriend in the whole world, toothless, the gang, berk, and making peace with dragons. Now that Astrid injured, I felt so much anger, I picked up my sword I looked at it and could see my reflection, the anger, and the darkness Alvin must die.

"AHAHAH" Alvin yelled charging towards me "CLANK…CLANK" I blocked his ax "SLASH" I cut his arm, then I punched him in the face "WAHMM" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I yelled. I could feel my anger rising, he got up looked at me with his evil grin wiping his blood from his face.

"When I take over your precious island, maybe I'll spared Astrid's life, make her suffer, make her watch everyone she loved die in front of her". Now I was angry, I raised my sword, pointed at him "you want my island…you have to go thru me". I ran towards him my sword pointed towards his chest "AHAHAH", I saw him turn his body then clubber me knocking me off my feet. Then I felt being picked up and tossed, I turned around lying on my back, I saw Alvin walking towards me he picked up my sword I was defenseless he walked over to me looked at me with his evil eyes "did you really think Astrid asked you to save her father… she only came by herself cause she didn't trust you or your father" looking around then back to me "now that she not here to save you I think it's time I end yours" I saw him rise the sword then I closed my eyes.

**Back on Berk, Stoick's POV**

It was storming very badly outside and there wasn't anything I could do, to send out a rescues party. I was walking back and forth trying to figure out why hiccup and the gang left Berk, it didn't make sense, was it something I said. Did he chase after Astrid to find her father? I felt I made a bad choice not sending a rescue boat. I started to hear loud commotions coming from the door, and then Snotlout parents, Fishlegs parents, the twin's parents and finally molly walked in.

"Everyone please quite down I know your all upset" I talked loudly

"Stoick where is my Fishlegs" his mom asked

"Yea I can't find ruff or tuff" their parents asked

Then Molly and Spitelout was ready to say something when I threw my hands up "everyone please quite done Now, I know this is hard right now, but I'm sure we'll find your children as soon this weather breaks" just as things started to quite down the doors swung opened and I saw Gobber running in towards me

"STOICK THE KIDS ARE BACK" he yelled

I was the first one to leave the great hall I looked up and saw all the dragons expect for one, as they landed I looked around for hiccup then I saw stormfly Astrid dragon, the twins, Snotlout, Achelous, and finally Fishlegs. Everyone was happy, but I didn't see hiccup or Astrid at all then I saw Achelous walking over to me.

"Stoick…it's good to see you, but we must send a rescue boat to save your son and my daughter"

"I thought they came back with you" I asked

"Your son rescue me, he told me to take everyone home, my daughter went back to risked her life to save him"

I looked back up into the sky and saw that the storm had gotten worse the winds started to pick I waved everyone inside

"EVERYONE INSIDE HURRY" I yelled the doors closed and I lowered my head "I'm so sorry, it's too dangerous to risk any more lives…all we can do is hope the gods will bring them home. I walked away from the crowd I looked back and saw looking upset I felt I have failed I closed my eyes and mumbled

"Oh son…I'm so sorry…Odin please bring them home"

**Ok a guy that's the end of part two. I have decided to make a part three; it's about Astrid's POV, of saving hiccup from Alvin then heading back to Berk to celebrate their return and throw a party for Astrid and her father hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 6-3 Astrid saves Hiccup reunion

**Ok here is part three, this is back on Outcast Island where Astrid makes her way on the island to save hiccup enjoy!**

Chapter 6/3 Astrid Saves Hiccup/reunion

**Astrid's POV:**

I took off with toothless, I never felt him fly this fast before "come on buddy…I hope we're not too late" I clicked the gear pedal up, his tail shot open, and began feeling the wind pickup and could see the island in view. I eased off the pedal and looked down and saw the two Vikings standing in the center of the burning arena.

Toothless let out a small growl, I looked up "OH CRAP" Alvin's dragons where flying away, I tried to avoid them, but it was too late it came around and clipped his homemade wing causing us spin out of control.

"HANG ON TOOTHLESS" I yelled as we dived to the ground "WAM" I flew off toothless and slammed into the rock, I clichéd my shoulder "AHAH, MY SHOULDER". I felt be lifted up my toothless, he let out a small growl I patted his nose "thanks buddy". I looked around saw the wild dragons making their way to us, and then I felt toothless pushing me towards the hill. He started to run towards the wild dragons "Toothless don't" he turned around looked at me "_I'll be find, go save hiccup NOW" _he let out a roar and kept fighting off the dragons as I escaped.

I started to climb the hill I had my bow and arrows on my back, when I reach the top I was greeted by some of Alvin's men. One of them smiled and spoke "ah isn't that the little bitch we tried to kill?" the other one also started to smile.

"Well I'm the bitch who's going make your life like hell" I screamed. I grabbed on guy by the neck and threw him over the hill, the other tried to grab me but blocked his attacked then "SNAP" I broke his hand and kicked him over the hill with the other outcast. I picked up the small dagger from one of Alvin's men and slipped it in my boot, I continued running up the hill. As I was running I could hear hiccup screaming "AHAHAH" I felt tears escaping my eyes "I'm coming hiccup…I'm coming".

I finally made it to the top I could see the whole arena; I landed near the north side where the sharp shooter shot me. I could see hiccup pointing his sword at Alvin, I could believe what I saw "you want my island…you have to go thru me". I saw him ran towards him, sword pointed towards his chest "AHAHAH", I saw Alvin walking towards hiccup; he picked him up and threw him to the ground. Then he walked over picked up hiccup's sword "did you really think Astrid asked you to save her father… she only came by herself cause she didn't trust you or your father" looking around then back to hiccup "now that she not here to save you I think it's time I end yours" I had to act fast I lifted my bow, placed my arrow in the string. I had one shot to stop him I pulled back the string, just when he lifted the sword into the air I released the arrow.

Author's POV:

Alvin swung the sword into the air "Good bye hiccup" just before he released the sword "SWISH...AHAHA" Alvin dropped the sword and fell to his knees "HICCUP…MOVE DAMM IT" Hiccup looked up saw Astrid, he got up and walked over to Alvin and punch him in the face knocking him out. She called for toothless "WAHOO" toothless shot up towards Astrid she climbed on and flew towards hiccup, she landed near hiccup. She hugged him tight "I love you so much, I wasn't going to let you sacrifice your life for me" she broke the hug and pulled him in for a long passionately kiss.

Hiccup and Astrid held onto each other as the clouds opened up and started to rain. The fires was put out they looked at Alvin who was knocked out cold, Astrid still weak grabbed hiccup and started towards toothless "I like to keep this romance going but wild dragons coming this way" hiccup picked Astrid up like a bridle way place her on toothless who was happy to see hiccup. He turned his head, licked hiccup in the face then growl at him "_don't you ever scare me like that…including her too!"_

Hiccup smiled mounted toothless and took off for home, as they were flying thru the night sky Astrid placed her good arm around her boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, she felt happy to have hiccup again. Then out of know where there was a loud roar

"ROARRR" a huge dragon shot into the air with Alvin sitting on its back, it threw toothless off guard hiccup looked around and saw the most dangerous dragon "WHAT IN THOR NAME IS THAT" Astrid asked.

"IT'S A SCREAMING DEATH" Hiccup screamed

As he shot up higher into the sky to avoid the screaming deaths scream, he looked around there was nothing just when he thought he was clear, Alvin shot into the sky and dove for hiccup, but Astrid got up and jumped onto Alvin and started to fall towards the ocean.

"ASTRID" he yelled starting to dive for her

The two were fighting in mid air she throwing punches left and right to his face, Alvin looked into her eyes "you think are all tough, soon we both die when we hit the water and hiccup will never see you again" Astrid pulled Alvin toward her and whispered in his ear "the only person he'll never see again is YOU" with that she pulled out the dagger and shoved the dagger into Alvin's chest.

"That's for hiccup…and that's for my father!" She kicked him off of her as she grabbed hiccups arms; he pulled her up and watched Alvin fall into the ocean "AHAHAHA….SPLASH" Hiccup couldn't believe what just happened, did he just witness his girlfriend kill Alvin? As they were flying home Astrid held on to hiccup, he looked at her as she was sleeping, and he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Astrid"

**Back on Berk**

The storm was over, everyone walked around hoping for some good news the twins, snotlout, and fishlegs waited at the great hall for some good news, as for Stoick he was standing at the dock staring up at the sky hoping his son would return. Gobber was there to support him, cause of him being a good friend.

"Come on stoick lets head up to the great hall, I'm sure hiccup will return… it's not your fault" stoick looked at Gobber.

"I hope your right Gobber, I just feel like I failed my son, Astrid and her family" just as they started walking up to the great hall they heard a loud roar "ROARRR" everyone stormed out of the great hall, including Achelous. They looked up and saw toothless land in the middle of the village, hiccup dismounted pickup Astrid into his arms and carried her to gothi for treatment. Everyone cheered including hiccup's father; he walked over to him with a big smile.

"I'm so proud of you hiccup… and I'm sorry for everything, I shouldn't have done something" Stoick said lowering his head Astrid opened her eyes and looked at Stoick and smiled.

"I forgive you chief, hiccup was brave, and Alvin will never harm berk anymore" Astrid said as she fell asleep from her injuries.

**A month has passed Astrid has healed from her wounds and was getting ready for the reunion dance with her father**

**Astrid POV:**

I was nervous, as I sat in my chair combing my hair I wasn't sure what I was going to say to my father, I mean I haven't seen him since I was four. But it was time for the celebration I made my way to hiccups house with a knock at the door I waited, the door opened up and saw hiccup. He was wearing one of his suites that he made from leather, which made him look very nice

"You look beautiful Astrid" he told me as he blushed

"You look great too Hiccup… I was wondering if you can escort me to the great hall."

"Sure thing you ready?" hiccup asked I nodded and we both made our way to the great hall, when we entered in everyone was looking at us even Stoick. He walked over to us put one hand on hiccup and one on me "you two have made me and this village proud, you'll both risked your lives for each other, and (_looking at me_) and saving your father… this night is for both of you"

I walked up to him and gave him a hug, I let out a tear then pulled way "Thank you Stoick"

**Hiccup's POV:**

The time had come for Astrid to dance with her father; everyone cleared the dance floor for them. My father walked over to make the announcement "LADIES AND GENTALMEN…it gives me great privileged to celebrate a great day… a day of a father and a daughter reunited after ten years, I give you Achelous and Astrid hofferson" Everyone cheered and the music started to play, they dance to every rhythm she held onto her father tight till the end.

Authors POV:

They dance for hours hiccup was watching everything from the bar area, the gang walked over and sat with him fishlegs looked at hiccup with a confused look

"Um…hiccup did Astrid really kill Alvin?" legs asked him

"I'm not sure what I saw legs, but whatever she did, I don't think we'll never see him again" hiccup answered

Snotlout looked at hiccup then at Astrid then back to hiccup "hey hiccup… she maybe the toughest Viking on berk, but at least she protect the person she loves" hiccup smiled and started to head for the door to get some fresh air. When the dance was over Astrid hugged her father pulled away looked for hiccup, who was heading for the door.

Achelous looked at his daughter and gave a smile "go to him, I think he needs to be with someone like you" he said. She ran after hiccup, when she step outside he saw hiccup and toothless standing by the stairs looking up at the sky.

"Are you having fun hiccup" she asked he turned around to look at her, his eyes widen as the light from the blue moon was reflecting off her dress

"Um…um yea Astrid you look beautiful" his face starting to blush her face too was blushing. He held her hand with his; he looked into her icy blue eyes, as she was staring into his beautiful green eyes. They started to go back inside when hiccup stop her.

"Astrid… I have to ask you something" he looked at her

"What's up?" she asked

"This has been bothering me for a while but what I saw was it real… did you really kill Alvin?" She looked at him showing a little guilt

"I feel that I did kill him…but I have a bad feeling he may have survived" but she continued "if he is still alive and tries to harm my family, the people I love, this village or you… he's going to wish he was dead"

She pulled him towards her kissed his lips, she broke the kiss and hug him, she gave him a smile and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go dancing" she said with excitement, hiccup nodded and they both walked into the great hall, Astrid walked over to the band and whispered to them. Then she walked over to hiccup placed her arms around hiccup's neck and hiccup placing his hands around her waist.

As they danced into the night everyone stepped off the dance floor to have the only two dancing Astrid closed her eyes and whispered "I love you hiccup" "I love you too Astrid" they both stared at each other then they both pulled their lips together. Everyone went "AH" to them it was the best way to end the evening.

**A/N: wow OMG what a great story, I ever thought I would pull this off, please review this story for me let me know what was good and not good just in case I have to fix anything I hope to make more of Hiccup and Astrid let me know what you think.**


End file.
